Late Night in Sunnydale
by DarkDyer
Summary: Late one night Dawn Introduces buffy to someone she has never really known. Xander.


Title: Late Night in Sunnydale  
Author: DarkDyer  
E-mail: DarkDyer@aol.com  
Rating: PG-14  
Summary: Dawn Summers introduces us to a familiar face.  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss, they're just dancing to my music.  
Distributions: Ask and ye shall receive.  
  
Authors note: This is dedicated to everyone putting out the kick ass fic that has been appearing on this list as of late.  
  
  
Dragging her feet Buffy made the final turn off the sidewalk and towards her front door. Stumbling up the steps she looked forward to kicking of her shoes, stripping out of her work uniform, and soaking away what she had come to consider the stench of her job.  
  
Lately she found herself nauseous at the mere sight of fast food.  
  
Quickly entering the house she turned to close and lock the door behind her.  
  
"Hey Sis. You look whipped."  
  
Buffy turned to find her sister leaning against the wall by the stairs, it looked like she might have been waiting there for her.  
  
"Very, what are you still doing up, and where is Xander?"  
  
Dawn shrugged and walked into the living room nodding her head so Buffy would follow.   
  
Buffy looked up the stairs towards the bath and bed she had envisioned, then sighing followed her sister taking a seat by her on the couch. Dawn really looked like she had something to say.  
  
"What is it Dawn? And where is Xander, he's supposed to be watching you."  
  
"Relax, he crashed in the guest room, he has to get up and go to work after all."  
  
"OK, that's settled, but I get the feeling you want to talk about something."  
  
Dawn looked like she didn't know where to begin. She seemed to be thinking something over, apparently coming to a decision she got up walked over to a video camera she hadn't noticed before that appeared to be hooked to their VCR with several cables.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Xander's new toy, we were playing around with it tonight."  
  
Dawn made a few adjustments turned on the TV and came and sat down beside Buffy once again.  
  
"Watch."  
  
As the camera began to play Buffy found herself looking at the same couch she and Dawn were sitting on.  
  
Dawn's voice came from off camera.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Dawn On Me, with your host DAWN SUMMERS."  
  
Dawn walked in waving her hands and nodding to the imaginary audience.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, very nice to see you. Tonight we have a very special guest, one whom I'm sure you'll all enjoy, yes that wizard of wood, the Hostess Hero, the man who is rumored to be a Viking in the..."  
  
"DAWN"   
  
Xander's strangled cry from off camera made Buffy laugh and look at her sister who was blushing and grinning.  
  
The Dawn on screen continued her introduction.  
  
"The one and only, well... occasionally the two, ALEXANDER HARRIS."  
  
Xander came into the shot giving Dawn a slightly evil look before also nodding and waving at the "audience." Dawn gave him a hug in greeting and motioned for him to have a seat on the couch. As they became comfortable on the couch Dawn began the interview.  
  
"So Alexander... "  
  
"Xander, please, call me Xander." Asked Xander looking a little annoyed.  
  
Dawn only response was an overly bright smile.  
  
"Xander then, tell us a little about yourself."  
  
"Uhh... I am a twenty something, recently single.." at this Xander winked towards the camera, then seemed to get a slightly nervous look. " Totally straight man. I've lived her in glorious Sunnydale all my life. I am also currently attempting to experience every variety of snack cake known to man."  
  
Dawn chuckled as Xander waggled his eyebrows at the camera.  
  
"And what do you do for a living Xander?"  
  
"Currently I'm working in the construction field, more precisely, carpentry."  
  
"And do you enjoy this work."  
  
"It pays the bills, but yeah, I do. It's nice to be good at something." Xander said wistfully.  
  
Dawn patted Xander on the hand. "Oh Xander, your good at other stuff to."  
  
Xander looked at her and smiled causing Dawn to blush.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Buffy chuckled as Dawn seemed a little lost for a second. Dawn beside her ignored it.  
  
"So uh Xander on to the hard questions."  
  
"OK, shoot."   
  
Xander's smile suddenly seemed to irritate his host. Dawn's eyes narrowed before she asked the next question, and a wicked smile found her lips.  
  
"What exactly does the L stand for in Alexander L. Harris?"  
  
Xander's smile was gone and he looked a little pale, he opened his mouth but nothing came out as he pointed at Dawn.  
  
"Hmmmm, could it be...... Lavelle?"  
  
Xander sputtered, "You, you, you are and evil little girl."  
  
The smile left Dawns face and her eyes suddenly went flat and she turned away from Xander.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Xander looked very confused by her reaction.  
  
"Your not evil?"  
  
Dawn's reply was almost a whisper. "No.... I'm not a little girl."  
  
Xander sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Dawn, I'm very aware of that."  
  
Dawn turned and looked at him with a look that made him pull back his hand. Anger clear in her eyes.  
  
"Are you really?"   
  
Buffy was mesmerized, as the two seemed to forget the camera was even there.  
  
Xander held her gaze for a minute than looked down as if in deep thought, when he looked up again he had a look of determination in his eyes.  
  
"OK, here goes, from the looks of things I think you need to hear the absolute truth, and its up to me to say it, because I don't think you would believe any of the others. I'm also a little nervous here so bear with me, OK?"  
  
Dawn looked a little shocked by Xander's strong reaction but nodded.  
  
Xander took a breath and began.  
  
"Yes Dawn, I know you are not a little girl. I have noticed that you are not that totally adorable little doll that I first knew when you moved to Sunnydale."  
  
Dawn looked like she didn't know whether to be offended or elated, but Xander continued.  
  
"In fact there are a lot of words that would describe you now."  
  
Xander looked Dawn directly in the eyes.  
  
"Gorgeous."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Smart."  
  
"Breathtaking."  
  
At each word Dawn got blushed just a little more, but the next word almost made her pass out.  
  
"Sexy."  
  
Buffy gasped and looked over at Dawn, who smiled at her. "Relax and watch, I almost had a heart attack there." Buffy turned back to the screen where Dawn did look like she was about to have some kind of fit.  
  
Xander smiled at her before he continued.  
"And finally, to young for me."  
  
Buffy sighed and relaxed as onscreen Dawn seemed to almost fly apart she was pulled in so many different directions at once. Xander put his hands on her shoulders to get her to focus on him again.  
  
"Dawn I want you to know, that if we were closer in age I have no doubt whatsoever that you would own me, totally, in every way. I would be putty in your hands. Do you believe me when I say that?"  
  
Dawn looked Xander in the eye for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Good, now for the cold hard truth....."  
  
Dawn looked a little nervous at that and Xander's straight expression wasn't giving away what he was about to say.  
  
"I absolute and without a doubt, love and adore you."  
  
Buffy was surprised when Dawn's face actually got redder.  
  
"I would do anything for you, hearing you laugh or seeing you smile makes my day, and seeing you sad makes me want to do anything I can to make it better. I would say you were like a sister to me, but I really don't know what that is like, and family never meant anything but bad memory's for me, so I think I'll say.... your like my Willow."  
  
Dawn's breath caught, and Xander met her eyes and nodded.  
  
"You see, how much you mean to me."  
  
Dawn couldn't bring herself to speak so she nodded, and noticed her eyes were beginning to tear up.  
  
"It's not exactly the same, I feel more protective of you, and I didn't think that was even possible, and I know how you have looked at me from time to time, and I have to say I'm very flattered..."  
  
Suddenly a wicked gleam came into Xander's eye, and he grinned to match it.  
" And some very small microscopic part of me way back in the dark scary places was dare I say it.... Tempted.  
  
Xander looked her up and down with an overacted villainous leer that Dawn could only return with a look of shock. They were totally quiet for almost a full minute before they both started laughing and fell into each others arms for a hug.  
  
They pulled apart and started to compose themselves trying to catch their breath. As Dawn started to wipe the tears from her face she felt Xander lift her chin so he could look her in the eyes once again.  
  
"I was almost entirely kidding." He said with a genuine smile.  
  
Dawn returned his smile and noticed as his eyes took on a sad note.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sometimes I look at you and get the strongest urge to..."  
  
Dawn was a little scared by what he was going to say but motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Drive to L.A. and kick the shit out of Angel."  
  
Buffy matched the confused look on Dawn's face, then turned to find that her sister was smirking. "Just watch." As her onscreen self spoke.  
  
"Can I just say.... HUH?  
  
At that Xander chuckled and waved her off.  
  
"I know, insane Xander logic. I'll shutup."  
  
"No really, that made no sense whatsoever to me, I'd like to know what your thinking?"  
  
Xander looked at her for a moment then took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"OK, here goes, I look at you and see this amazing creature, who would possibly be interested in me and I think there is no way it would be fair for me to try to have a relationship, I know we are not that far apart but at this point in our lives it's practically the grand canyon. It would be taking advantage of you, and if I saw another guy my age trying to put the moves on you my first thought would be to beat him bloody then tell your sister so she could finish him off. You with me so far."  
  
There were several things Dawn might argue on but she nodded.  
  
"Now you are about the age Buffy was when you guys first moved here. And I know she's your sister but you have to be fair and admit she was quiet the vision."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "OK, I'll say it, she was slightly attractive."  
  
Xander chuckled.  
  
"Now for Angel, I'd say he was probably about my age when he was turned... and whether you add the whole time he was a vampire or even just the 80 years that he had his soul back, he and Buffy where never on a level playing field."  
  
Xander's eyes had fallen to the floor and stayed there as he continued.  
  
"I know she was in love with him, and I know I wasn't exactly impartial, but all he ever gave her was grief, and you know what, I'm even surprising myself here, I think I hate him more than Spike. He had his soul for gods sake and he had to see what it would do to her, Spike is evil, but at least he was honest, at least as far as he could be, and I know he hurt her to, but she sought that out.... Now I'm starting to get a little queasy.... Angel though, he knew and he just... he just..."  
  
"He what?"   
  
Dawn grabbed Xander's hand and when he looked up it was clear he was near tears.  
  
"He hurt her anyway."  
  
Buffy found herself crying, not believing this still affected her friend this way.  
  
"Buffy's White Knight."  
  
Buffy was confused by Xander's reaction to Dawn's words. He actually paled and looked at her in amazement.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
Dawn now looked a little scared.  
  
"Buffy's White Knight."  
  
"And why.... Why did you call me that."  
  
Dawn looked around finding it hard to meet Xander's gaze, before mumbling something.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I was there."  
  
Xander looked like he had been punched in the stomach, Buffy couldn't imagine what would get this reaction from her friend.  
  
"You were there?"  
  
"Yes, when Buffy was in the hospital and you were watching over her."  
  
Buffy had to smile at the memory, Xander had always tried to protect her, even though she was the slayer, but this still didn't explain what was going on, she gave her sister a look and then focused on the T.V. wondering what Dawn was doing there to begin with.  
  
"What were you doing there, you were supposed to be at home."  
  
"Well before Mom and I left, I overheard you say you were going to stay, just to be safe, and when I got home I couldn't go to sleep so I thought why not hop my bike and ride on over and make sure my sister was all right."  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"OK, OK, I was going to come and watch you, better now."  
  
Xander looked a little mad.  
  
"You know you should never be out after dark like that."  
  
"I do now, no big deal."  
  
"You could have been hurt."  
  
A note of bitterness entered Dawn's voice. "Would you relax, I wasn't even there remember."  
  
Xander once again put both of his hands on her shoulders to get her attention.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you were there, you were there in my memories, and you were there in my heart, so don't get mad at me for being scared for you. You were there."  
  
Dawn wiped at her eyes as she sniffled. "Would you stop making me cry so I can finish this story."  
  
Xander hugged her again.  
  
"No promises."  
  
Dawn laughed as she sat back and continued.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Meanie. When I got to the hospital you were sitting in   
front of Buffy's room looking kind of grim, and sense I knew you would pitch a fit if you saw me, I sat behind this conveniently placed potted fern and settled in for a little Xander watching."  
  
Xander patted her on the cheek. "My very own stalker."  
  
"Stop it, anyway, I was just about to doze off when he showed up."  
  
Buffy was now on the edge of her seat.  
  
"Deadboy."  
  
Buffy gasped at Xander's calm statement.  
  
"Yeah, Angel, all mean and nasty."  
  
"How much did you hear?" Xander looked down trying act unfazed.  
  
"From where I was I could hear everything, I heard him try to get in to see Buffy, I heard you stand up to him, get right in his face, I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill you."  
  
"Same thought entered my mind."  
  
"But you wouldn't back down, you got nose to nose with him, and then he called you Buffy's White Knight, then he said those things about Buffy, then you told him you were going to be there when he died, then he left, I thought I would faint."  
  
Xander let the breath he was holding escape.  
  
"I just about did."  
  
"You know that night was the night."  
  
"What do you mean Dawn.."  
  
"You know I had a crush on you, but that night, you became my hero."  
  
Xander suddenly had to wipe his own eyes, and Dawn quickly wrapped him up in a hug.  
  
"That's what you get for making me cry you big goof."  
Xander laughed. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "It was your story, besides Mom would have killed me if she found out. How come you never told Buffy?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Buffy had enough worries."  
  
Dawn looked at Xander for as if studying him, until Xander began to squirm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said I was like your Willow?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So what is Buffy like?"  
  
"Uhhh."  
  
"Is she like your Willow to?"  
  
".... No."  
  
Dawn seemed to think that over for a minute before continuing.  
  
"Hmmm, than who could she be like.... Could she be like your Cordelia....."  
  
Xander would not look at her.  
  
"No that's not right... could she be like your Anya."  
  
Dawn flinched a little at the look of pain that crossed Xander's face but continued anyway.  
  
"No, that's doesn't seem quite right either.... You know what I think? I think that it would be closer to the truth to say that Cordelia and Anya were closer to being like your Buffy."  
  
Buffy sat there stunned as she watched Xander squirm under Dawn's gaze. This couldn't be right, this was Xander, but it wasn't. This made no sense.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say anything, deny it."  
  
"No."  
  
Dawn smiled to herself.   
  
"So I'm right?"  
  
Xander looked totally depressed as he nodded, and suddenly Dawn looked a little ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
  
Buffy flinched at the hollow laugh that came from Xander.  
  
"Why Dawn, it would just make us both uncomfortable, she doesn't feel the same way, she never will."  
  
"I don't think that's fair, I don't think Buffy really knows you, you tend to hide behind your Xanderness, the only reason I see you is because I paid more attention."  
  
"I think the legal term is stalked." Dawn mad a move to slap him causing him to jump back. "Two for flinching." She said punching him on the arm.  
  
"Hey.... You're an evil little...." He paused catching the look in her eye. "... Teenage sex kitten."  
  
Dawn couldn't stop the blush.   
  
"That's better, but back to what I was saying, I think Buffy just needs to get to know you a little better."  
  
"Dawn, Buffy knows me, I'm an open book, and she feels how she feels." Xander got up and stretched. "Now this conversation has exhausted me, I'm going to crash in the guest room, you should get some sleep to, I don't want your sister kicking my ass for keeping you up all night. Good Night Dawn.  
  
"Night Xan." Dawn replied from deep in thought, as Xander walked out of the room.. She continued to look around the room until she looked directly in the camera with a look of surprise.  
  
"Oh yeah." She grinned wickedly. "Gotcha."   
  
Dawn got off the couch and mirrored her onscreen self's walk to the camera and as they both reached it the screen went blue. Dawn then turned the T.V. off dropping the room into darkness.   
  
Moving out of the room and towards the stairs she paused as she passed her sister.  
  
"Thought you should know."  
  
Then Dawn went to bed leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts.  
  
*****************  
  
Xander woke up refreshed, that long talk with Dawn last night had actually been therapeutic, draining, but therapeutic. He had set his alarm early enough for him to make it to his place for a quick shower and change before work. Walking quietly down the stairs he was totally surprised to hear movement in the kitchen this early in the morning. He was even more surprised when it turned out to be Buffy.  
  
"Morning Buf, or should I say Good Night? Oh... Oh... you made coffee.."  
  
Xander made his way over quickly and poured himself a cup. He had just taken his firs sip when he turned back to find Buffy just looking at him.  
"Hope you don't mind?"  
  
Buffy didn't say anything but continued to stare.  
  
Xander put his hand to his head. "Is it bed hair, what, your making me a little nervous her Buffy."  
  
Buffy seemed to come to some kind of decision, and stepped up to Xander holding out her hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
Xander shook her hand and grinned, giving her a funny look.  
  
"Xander Harris, at your service."  
  
At that Buffy smiled and with a big sigh pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Xander, pleased to meet you."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
